


Último día

by chroniclesofwriting



Series: Días de Relajo [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, Liam siempre esta listo, Liam también, Louis quiere seguir disfrutando, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Liam, sexo anal, sexo rápido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam y Louis disfrutan de su último día en aquella casa, y lo hacen de la mejor manera posible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Último día

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nace después de hablar con una amiga, quien me pregunta si "Día de Relajo" tiene alguna continuación.
> 
> Gracias a ella, porque esto de alguna manera se ha convertido en un tipo de terapia (por llamarlo de alguna manera).
> 
> Como siempre, cualquier error es mío, y espero que sea de agrado.

_“Liam es perfecto”_ , eso piensa Louis.

Es un hecho, porque hay que ser sincero, con uno mismo y a la vez con los demás.

Su sonrisa, la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando ríe, su pelo, no importa si está largo o corto, su pelo siempre esta hermoso. Sus brazos, por dios esos brazos, se escribirían miles de canciones sobre las sensaciones que dejan esos brazos cada vez que están cerca suyo.

Quizás mucha gente no lo vea de esa manera, quizás para ellos Liam es una buena persona…, pero ¿De ahí a ser perfecto?, ya podría ser considerado como algo exagerado. Pero Louis sabe que es verdad, y con eso basta, además sabe que cuenta con el apoyo de muchas jóvenes del fandom.

Liam conoce lo que Louis piensa sobre él, y eso es más que suficiente. Lo sabe porque Louis siempre se encarga de recordarle lo hermoso que es, lo que siente cada vez que Liam lo abraza y que su sola presencia es capaz de calmar su temperamento.

Liam sabe que Louis haría cualquier cosa por él, como él haría cualquier cosa por Louis.

Pero ahora ambos están en el living de ese lugar que arrendaron para sus días de descanso, esperando que alguien venga a buscarlos para volver al tour. Ninguno quiere irse de ahí, no cuando los dos disfrutaron de esos días solos, pero secretamente desean unos cuantos días mas.

Liam ve como Louis termina de bajar la ultima maleta del segundo piso, ambos tienen 4 maletas grandes llenas de ropa y cosas que casi ni ocuparon en esos días, teniendo una casa alejada del mundo y para ellos solos, usar ropa no era su primera preocupación.

— ¡Liam!— grita Louis dejando la maleta junto a las otras cerca de la puerta principal, para luego lanzarse hacia los brazos de Liam, quien alcanza a atraparlo antes de que los dos terminen en el suelo.

Louis tiene sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Liam y sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello. Liam suelta una pequeña carcajada, y un segundo después apoya a Louis en la pared más cercana que tiene y procede a besarlo. Ambos se besan lentamente, disfrutando de la soledad que les ofrece ese lugar, Louis toma el pelo de Liam y lo tira un poco solo para escucharlo gemir dentro del beso, y Liam solo apoya su cuerpo frente al de Louis, quedando casi sin espacio entre ellos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos hasta que lleguen?— pregunta Liam, separando sus caras solo un poco.

—Un poco más de veinte minutos, sabes que acá nunca son puntuales— responde Louis, moviendo un poco su cadera para crear fricción. Los dos gimen, y se vuelven a besar, esta vez un poco más fuerte — ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo en menos de eso? — Louis pregunta moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

—Mejor nos apuramos— es lo único que dice Liam para volver a besar a Louis, quién solo se ríe.

Louis vuelve a mover su cadera contra la de Liam, y ambos pueden sentir lo duro que están. Las manos de Liam se mueven hacia las nalgas de Louis, solo para empezar a masajearlas, lo que hace que Louis suelte un suspiro dentro del beso.

De alguna manera Louis consigue empezar a desabrochar la camisa negra que lleva puesta Liam, pero no completamente, así que medio enojado empieza a chupar el cuello de Liam dejando algunas marcas de dientes.

Liam solo disfruta lo posesivo que se ha puesto Louis, y apretando una última vez las nalgas del mayor, mueve sus manos para desabrochar la correa de Louis y bajar el cierre del pantalón, con una mano dentro del bóxer y la otra contra la pared para tener apoyo, Liam comienza a acariciar su miembro rápidamente, esparciendo el liquido pre seminal, desde la cabeza hasta la base.

Ambos saben que no tienen mucho tiempo, así que Liam mueve sus manos para bajar las piernas de Louis, y dejar el jeans junto con su bóxer a los pies del mayor y quitarle la camiseta que lleva puesta. Liam mira el cuerpo de Louis con una sonrisa en su cara, y aprovecha de mover sus manos sobre algunos tatuajes.

En un segundo Liam da vuelta a Louis, termina de retirar su propia camisa y baja el cierre de su pantalón para sacar su miembro y empezar a acariciarlo, Louis mira por sobre su hombro hacia Liam, y separa sus piernas.

—Vamos, apúrate— dice Louis con voz autoritaria.

Liam suelta una carcajada, y de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saca un frasco pequeño.

— ¿En serio? ¿En el bolsillo de tu pantalón?— pregunta Louis sorprendido.

—Siempre listo, amor, siempre listo— responde Liam, a la vez que saca un poco de lubricante de ese frasco, para acto seguido meter dos dedos dentro de Louis, quien apoya su cabeza en la pared, y suelta unos gemidos. Liam se apura lo más que puede, pero tampoco quiere dañar a Louis, así que trata de hacer lo mejor posible

Louis pone ambas manos en la pared para tener un mejor apoyo, y vuelve a gemir – ahora más fuerte – cuando Liam saca sus dedos para meter su miembro de una sola vez.

Los movimientos son rápidos y fuertes, y ambos gimen y no saben cuánto tiempo les queda, solo quieren sentir al otro.

—Liam… más— dice Louis.

Liam mueve sus manos hacia las caderas de Louis, y las toma fuertemente, está casi seguro que eso dejara algunas marcas, pero necesita que Louis se quede justo en ese lugar, y de alguna manera se mueve más rápido. Louis trata de decir algo pero solo salen sollozos de su boca.

Ambos ya están al límite y Liam es el primero en correrse, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre Louis, todavía moviéndose dentro de él. Liam pone su frente sobre el hombro de Louis y mueve una de sus manos para empezar a acariciar el miembro del mayor, lo más rápido que puede, para unos segundos después sentir como Louis se corre en su mano.

Los dos se quedan ahí, parados y tratando de relajarse, y buscar un poco de aire.

—Tenemos que ducharnos— susurra Liam al oído de Louis.

—Tenemos… que apurarnos— esta lo único que dice Louis.

Liam ayuda a Louis hasta el baño que se encuentra cerca, juntos se meten en la ducha y se limpian mutuamente. Al salir del baño empiezan a buscar la ropa que estaban usando, y justo en ese momento escuchan la bocina del auto que viene a buscarlos.

Ambos se miran y ríen, Liam abre la puerta para dejar entrar el chofer, quien saluda escuetamente y toma dos de las maletas y las lleva hacia el auto negro que está estacionando frente a la casa, Liam toma las otras dos maletas y mira alrededor de la casa, la nostalgia lo invade.

—No te preocupes Liam, estoy seguro que volveremos— Louis abraza a Liam por detrás —, te dije que no iban a llegar a la hora… han pasado 35 minutos—susurra Louis.

Liam no hace nada mas que reírse, mientras Louis sube a la van y él termina de llevar las dos maletas que quedan hacia el auto.

Una vez instalados dentro del auto, los dos miran como la casa en la que se alojaron va desapareciendo a medida que el auto avanza, y la realidad comienza a invadirlos.

—No te preocupes, volveremos— dice Liam, tomando la mano de Louis.

Louis solo puede apretar esa mano, y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Liam, y Liam… lo más disimuladamente posible besa el cabello de Louis, esperando que los próximos días libres que tengan sean como lo que acaban de vivir.


End file.
